Life Goes On Even When the Government is Shut Dow
by Elizabeth Bennet-Darcy
Summary: A story about what happened between the scenes of Shut Down; The Bartlets' affection for Josh, Josh's dissappointment in Leo and just a little JoshDonna for fun.


Title: Life Goes On (Even When the Government is Shut Down)

Author: Elizabeth Bennett-Darcy

Spoilers: Shut Down

Summary: What happened between scenes of Shut Down. Inspired by my personal belief that the Bartlets think of Josh as a son. J/D just a little.

Disclaimer: Characters owned by NBC.

"Jed."

"Hmm?" President Bartlet said around his peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Where's Josh?" the First Lady inquired.

Bartlet tried hastily to swallow his sandwich, "What do you mean 'where's Josh'?

"He's not in the war room," Abby answered.

"What do you mean he's not in there?"

"He's not in the room, Jed. He was banished to his office. He's not there."

"Damn Leo," Jed said setting down his sandwich with energy. "This is not the time to be punishing Josh like he's a petulant child. How long is he supposed to stay in his room? I feel sorry for Mallory now."

"Well, Jed," Abby said calmly, "go down and fix this."

"I mean," Jed continued, not paying attention to his wife, "Josh did what he's supposed to do. That's why he's here, he gets us Congress. It's what he's good at. He's the guy we count on. That's how things work. You missed his birthday by the way."

"Zoey and I mailed our gifts weeks ago."

"Leo's got to get over this. Carrik was nothing but a right wing jackass anyway."

"Then go down and fix this, Jed."

"You know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna tell Leo to get Josh in there."

"And when are you going down there?"

"When I'm ready," he said as he headed out of the room.

"Leo!" The President was speaking so loudly that Leo had to hold the phone away from his ear.

"Sir, we think we can still get three percent...."

"No! Leo, where the hell is Josh?"

Leo grimaced, "I didn't think it was a good idea to have him in here considering how the Democrats feel about him right now."

"I don't give a damn about how the Democrats feel about him right now! If anyone should be in that room it's the person that we know can kick Haffley's ass..."

"Sir, they're already angry about the shut down. They're pissed as hell at Josh for loosing Carrik. If we combine the two... if the Democrats in Congress think for a second that Josh had something to do with the shut down, Mr. President, they're gonna ask for his head," Leo said a silent prayer that Jed would hear between the lines.

"Leo, I just said I don't give a damn what Congress thinks!"

"Mr. President," Leo was angry now, "They're gonna want me to fire him! I happen to be rather fond of my deputy, but if they want me to fire him, I don't see what choice I would have."

"That's horse-shit and you know it Leo. For starters your deputy serves at the pleasure of the _President_, which you are not. I think the Democrats on the Hill actually admire Josh because he's the only Democrat in Washington, including you and me, who seems to have a back bone and is willing to stand up to the Republicans and not let them push him around, no matter how much stronger they are. I think you're pissed as hell at yourself that Carrik even got on the radar. I think you're pissed because we spent an entire term cowering to the Republicans, well no more. I think that you and the rest of your party are just glad that you can use Josh as your scapegoat. Well, I wouldn't let you keep Josh as your whipping boy any more McGarry! I want Josh back in the war room. Now!" the president ended with a growl.

Leo sat for a moment in silence at the chastising he had just received. He was angry at Josh for loosing Carrik. He was angry at Josh for being so bull-headed and arrogant about the whole thing, but was it really anger or was it envy?

His thoughts were interrupted by the President. "Leo," Bartlet said more calmly and gently, "I'm coming down."

"Yes, sir."

Leo McGarry set the phone back on the cradle. He stood, took a deep breath and buttoned his coat, preparing the eat crow.

Josh Lyman looked over the latest list Donna had faxed him. She really was an angel. When this was all over he'd take her out. She'd want to go to Hawaii, but would settle for a nice dinner, with a nice bottle of wine, in a nice restaurant so she could wear the dress he told her to buy that she really couldn't afford. _I just want to come in and do my job. _At least she could commiserate with him. At least she wasn't disappointed in him. He didn't think he could bear it if, on top of everything else, she was disappointed in him. He made a mental note to pay her cell phone bill.

He sighed, every time a fax came through it reminded him that he was in his office and not in the war room. He had known that Leo and the President would be upset with him. He didn't, however, anticipate being exiled from every thing important. The thought of C.J. and Toby and Will and probably Angela in there trying to appease the Republicans made Josh's stomach twist uncomfortably. When had they all become such cowering wimps about every thing? The reason he couldn't lay down and let Carrik steamroll over him was that he didn't think he would be able to stomach himself if he did. He may be in the White House dog house, but at least he could look at himself in the mirror. At least Donna wasn't disappointed in him. He imagined she would be disappointed if he had completely surrendered all his principles to Carrik.

Josh shook his head not wanting to examine why he seemed to be fixating on the state of disappointment on Donna's part. Maybe because it was the only thing in his life, at that moment, that was sincere. He had turned his attention back to the fax for a few minutes when he heard Leo at his door, "The President wants you back in the war room."

Josh, uncharacteristically, didn't say anything. He simply put on his jacket and followed Leo. He couldn't help but notice that Leo said "The President wants you back in the war room." Was he implying that he didn't want Josh there?

As expected they were all sitting in the Roosevelt Room spending all their energy and considerable brain power figuring out how to get Bartlet to fold. Josh smiled; he had never been more proud of his President as when he learned that he hadn't backed down. He felt as though he had weigh lifted off his shoulders now that he knew Bartlet would back him up. It was all the encouragement he needed to put the gloves back on and go punch for punch with Leo and Angela.

Josh was only slightly astounded when Leo expected him to side with the others. In the back of his mind, Josh wondered what had happened to the street fighting Leo McGarry he had always looked up to. He had the same stomach twisting sensation you get when you discover that your childhood hero is also a fallible human.

When the President asked him what he thought Josh wasn't entirely ready to forgive Leo for his exile and did not intend to give up his fight if the President wasn't going to. When Bartlet said he wanted to govern, Josh was struck with inspiration. "Let's go see Haffley."

It became very clear that it would be Bartlet and Josh against Leo and the rest of the staff. It was also clear that Bartlet's team would wipe the floor with any opponent. Josh felt almost giddy as they headed for the car.

Once in the car Josh called C.J. He could tell by the sound of her voice that she got it. He smiled. C.J. had just joined Team Bartlet. She understood. She just needed the inspiration. He had always adored C.J. and now he decide that when he took Donna out they would stop somewhere and buy C.J. the biggest box of Goldfish they could find.

Walking to the Capitol had been genius. The look on President Bartlet's face had been worth the last three days that Josh had been sequestered in this office. Now as he stood outside the Speaker of the House's office for the last six and a half minutes he was beginning to long for the safety of his lonely office. He looked at the smug look on Angela's face and then to the calmly seated Commander-in-Chief and inspiration struck for a second time. He sat next to the President facing in the opposite direction. "Let's go. Right now." Cameras snapped and flash bulbs when off and they were down the hall and into the car.

Once in the safety of the car Josh let out a whoop, "God, that felt good."

Angela frowned, "It didn't do anything. We still don't have a budget."

"Didn't do anything?!" Josh said incredulously. "It completely changed everything about this! We went to them and they come off looking like the over privileged brats that they are. The media is gonna take this and run."

President Bartlet smiled at Josh's jubilation like an indulgent father. "What happens now Joshua?"

"Now we wait for Haffley. The balls in his court."

"And he'll come to us?"

"He'll have to. We stepped up and the country saw it. They can't not do anything."

"Good job, Josh."

Josh smiled. "I'm taking Donna to dinner when this is over. I figure she deserves it."

"So I hear; saving Social Security."

Josh grinned, "Well, that's my girl."

"She should be," the President said under his breath.

"I'm sorry sir?"

"Nothing," the President responded. Josh wasn't sure he believed that the man hadn't said anything especially since Angela was smirking at him.

Josh's phone rang as he headed toward his office.

"Hi, I saw you on T.V. so I'm guessing they got you back in the war room," Donna's voice came through the phone.

Josh grinned, "Yeah, well I'm lucky the President likes me. Actually, I'm lucky the First Lady likes me. Did you know she was back?"

"Actually yes. This might sound weird, Josh, but I was just on the phone with Mrs. Bartlet talking about recipes she can make for the British Prime Minster."

"What?"

"It was surreal Josh."

"Can you even cook?"

"Yes, I can cook, I don't but I can. So what happens now? When can I come back?"

"Now we wait for Congress. I'll call you when something happens."

"Alright, bye."

"Donna?"

"Yeah?"

"I miss you."

"Miss you too, bye."

"I'm Wilt Chamberlin?" Donna asked with a smile.

"No, you're the rookie," Josh smirked back at her.

"It is worth noting that Philadelphia lost that game," said the ever optimistic Toby.

Leo came in, "Haffley just left." Josh was up and heading toward the Oval Office before he even realized it. He knew Donna well enough to know that she would wait for the meeting to be over.

"Okay, Abbey tells me I have about five minutes before dinner. What's next?" The senior staff spoke briefly about what C.J. would say at her immediate briefing. Once that was decided the President stood. "I have to change for dinner and you all need to go home and get some sleep."

"Good night Mr. President," the senior staff chorused as they left.

"Josh?" the President called out.

"Sir?" Josh said turning back.

"How fast do you think Donna can change cloths?"

Josh raised his eyebrows, "Sir?"

The President eyes widened at his implication, "No, I just was wondering if you two would like to join Abbey and I with the Prime Minister and his wife for dessert. If you could both be back here in about an hour and a half?"

Josh smiled, "Yeah. She'll love that. She'll complain but she'll love it."

"They always do, son."

Josh smiled as he left the Oval Office.

"Josh," Donna whined an hour later, "You tell me to go home and put on this outrageously expensive dress that you made me buy to bring be back to work?!"

"Yeah," Josh shrugged as if it were something they did daily.

Once in the elevator realization dawn on Donna. "Wait, we're going to the residence?"

"Yeah. You've been there before."

"The residence where the President and First Lady of the United States are having a state dinner with the Prime Minister of Great Britain and his wife?"

"Yeah."

"Josh, stop the elevator. Josh, stop the elevator!"

"Calm down. You've been to state dinners before," Josh said trying to look exasperated.

"Yes, state dinner with three hundred other people where the chances of foreign dignitaries noticing me were zilch to none. Josh!"

Josh exited the elevator and turn to face Donna who hadn't moved. "He requested us," Josh said simply.

"He requested us?"

Josh nodded.

"You mean he requested you," Donna clarified as Josh held the elevator door open.

"No, I mean he requested us. I think he wants to personally thank you for saving Social Security and I'm sure the First Lady is anxious to tell you how your chicken recipe turned out." Josh reached down and grabbed her hand. "Come on, you've more than earned it."

"Prime Minister, Mrs. Winslow, allow me to introduce my Deputy Chief of Staff Joshua Lyman and his assistant Donnatella Moss..."


End file.
